This old Fashioned love
by evil-baka-seme-sama
Summary: Sasuke brutally kills Naruto, but only realizes after he kills him that he loves him. Will their love reunite them in the next life?
1. And so we fade into memories

A/U: _Woah! I'm starting a new story yaaaay! This will be either a one-shot, or I'll continue, depending on the feedback. :)_

**Disclaimer:** _**yaoi!! SasuNaru-ness! **_

**Warning**: **Most definately violence and maybe some crude language.**

* * *

Naruto held his ground as Sasuke pushed forward with intense power. Chakra sparks flew as they clashed. Naruto shuddered as the Kyuubi passed a new wave of strength through him. Sasuke saw the whiskers grow and smirked. He drew back and Naruto fell forward with such force that Sasuke whipped him around and pinned him to a tree a few feet away. Blood came immediately from the cerulean eyed one and dribbled down his chin. Naruto's breath became less and less heavy as the Kyuubi withdrew back into him. Sasuke slowly brought his head up to look at Naruto. A smirk was adjacent on the blonde's face, but his eyes were a completely different story. They held a longing sadness, a gaze that could bring loneliness to the happiest man. Yet they shone with admiration for his former lover who had finally accomplished what he had always boasted of doing.

"Sasuke, please come back with me. . ." Naruto whispered in a low tone. Sasuke did not say anything, as he was too stunned. When Sasuke did not answer, Naruto chuckled, which brought up a coughing fit and blood.

"Sasuke. . .I love you. .." Naruto whispered out with his final breath.

_Then he died._

When Sasuke finally realized that Naruto was dead he began to cry. He was speechless. The one he so admired grew up loving, and the one he considered most dear to him had died to his own hand. Naruto had loved him back all that time? _How could he let him die?_ With this thought, Sasuke pried Naruto from the tree and held him in his arms slowly rocking back and forth, whispering into his ear. Teardrops fell from the pale face onto a lifeless tan one. No movement came from the blond and the onyx-eyed teme burst out into a new wave of tears. He could never hold him, never kiss, touch, smell, taste or be with him happily again. Most of all, he would never see that idiotic smile or watch those blue orbs light up again. He would be alone all his life.

But he would never stop loving the blonde. Only him, and never anyone else.

"I'll wait for you Naruto. If I have to wait a hundred million years to find you again, even if you don't remember me I will search for you, and I'll tell you how much you mean to me!" cried Sasuke as he pledged and held Naruto's cold body closer to him. Sasuke's body shook with the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. A shrill scream came from across the field as Sasuke looked up to see a pink blob come running at him. He quickly stood, with Naruto's body draped over his shoulder. She ran at him with a kunai, while the onyx eyed teme, easily dodged her. Another blob came at him, this time a white haired one. Sasuke chuckled, blinded by tears.

"Well, now that we're all here. . .Team 7. . ." Sasuke said crudely. Sakura spit out,

"You were never one of us!!" Sasuke smiled crudley to himself.

"You're right. . ." He said as he plunged a kunai into his heart. While he died, he would not let Sakura nor Kakashi pry Naruto from his hands.

"Naruto, if you can hear me. . ." He whispered,

"Let's meet up in the next life okay? Promise me you'll remember me. .." Sasuke smiled sadly as he died. . .

**:Sasunaru:**

* * *

**:Sasunaru:**

Naruto spilled a hot chai latte as he tried to keep up with the demands of the angry customers in the small café. It was getting hotter and he, more frustrated as people kept calling at him.

_"Sir!"_

_"Excuse meee!"_

_"Hey! I said chocolate!"_

_"An extra shot too please!"_

_"Pardon!"_

**_"BOY!"_**

Naruto whipped around as his rotund, balding boss with a tired expression.

"Y-yes?" he whimpered out, sweating and tired. The large man pointed to another man who had just walked in.

"Serve him!" He dropped his large sasusage finger and waddled back into the back room to watch his soaps. Er, _manly television programming_. Naruto sighed and walked quickly to the conter setting down four lattes, a cappuchino, three black teas and a triple iced mocha with and extra shot and chocolate biscuit.

"ORDERS 1 THROUGH 12 ORDER UP!!" the blonde shouted, despite his exasperated state. People looked shocked, but came to collect their drinks, clearing up the store all for three jazzy looking people reading books and drinking expressos and an elderly man reading the newspaper and drinking a black coffee.

A black haired man walked up to the register, idly playing on a blackberry. Naruto pulled a piece of gum from under his apron, in his pants pocket and popped it in his mouth, wrapper and all.

"Can I help you?" He asked the busy looking business man.

"Cappuchino with three shots of expresso and a green tea with three sugars please." He said never even looking up. Naruto huffed and went to work. What a jackass! Coming into his restaurant. . .er, the restaurant and ordering him around without even a hello?! Naruto scowled and began to prepare the tea and mixed the fancy drinks. He turned to bring the drinks to the counter, but forgetting earlier to clean up the mess from a previously dropped drink, he carelessly slipped on it, hot drink flying into the black haired man at the counter, and him following it.

The two men lay on the floor covered in hot drinks. The onyx eyed man shoved the blonde off of him and onto the floor. He shook the foam from his hair and looked at the blond adorned in a green apron.

"_Naruto_. . .?"


	2. Do you remember me?

**This old fashioned love**

**_Chapter 2_**

A/U Okay, not a lot of feedback but that's okay - I like this story, and figure those six reviewers deserve to hear more! Thaaaank you!

_Music Lover Always_

_AnsemMesna_

_Lanie12777_

_moonlightstar1789_

_PrincessAyla1994_

_ReneeA111_

**Disclaimer****:** _**yaoi!! SasuNaru-ness! **_

**Warning**: **Most definately violence and maybe some crude language.**

**:SasuNaru:**

* * *

**:SasuNaru:**

Naruto got up, and brushed off his apron. His head hurt and a strange man he never met before knew his name. And even greater…

"UZAMAKI!!" Naruto winced and turned around slowly to see his boss. He was glowing red and had a very angry expression on his face.

"Y-yes sir?" Naruto asked shrinking back into his body a little bit. His shoulders were hunched and eyes pointed to the floor. He played with his fingers and chewed his bottom lip. He knew what was coming.

"YOU'RE FIRED!!" The man came towards him and Naruto closed his eyes while the stout man ripped the apron off him and pushed him out of the café.

"What please!! I have nowhere to go! My rent is due!! SIR PLEASE!!" Naruto pleaded. The man growled and went back into the restaurant. He spoke to the man with the strange duck hair while Naruto watched outside. The man went into the back room where he watched his television, and came back with an envelope. He threw open the door, and chucked it at Naruto.

"Consider it your last pay check, you incapable blond haired nincompoop. DON'T COME BACK!!" he yelled, slamming the door. Naruto went to a small bench a little ways down the street and peeled open the envelope. Inside it carried a check, paid out to Uzamaki Naruto. Naruto read through it, afraid to look at the amount. When he finally decided to see the damage, he looked to the numbers he had covered with his fingers. It read a simple three-digit number, in the hundreds.

"Shit! This will only cover what I _owe_…" Naruto said. He hunched over and began to cry. Now Naruto was not one to cry, he was a hard spoken young man who could take care of himself. He really never relied on anyone except for his old stepfather who had gone overseas years ago. And here he was sitting on a park bench in broad daylight, proclaiming his liquid sorrows to every passer-by. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and rubbed his eyes with his hand. A Kleenex was shoved under his nose. He looked up to see the man he had toppled in the café.

"You look like you need it." Naruto looked away, but grabbed it and blew his nose. The man smirked and sat beside him. Naruto was feeling better, but the man beside him was giving off waves the literally wove little words into the air spelling out 'I'm an asshole and I know it.' Naruto scrunched up his nose and rubbed his arms. He hadn't noticed how cold it was until now. But Mr. I'm-an-ass wasn't allowed to know this fact. But it was almost December, and Naruto's teeth were beginning to chatter.

"So, how long you going to sit here?" Asked the man.

"How long are _you_ going to bother me?" Naruto retorted. The man smirked.

"Until you talk to me Naruto." Naruto was getting pissed off. How the hell did this guy know him? Why did he have to bother him now? 'Wait…maybe he's one of those perverts who stalks out younger looking men to lure them into his house and…do…stuff!' Naruto thought, a look of panic flooding his face.

"You seriously don't remem- HEY!" The second the man looked down to ponder to himself, Naruto took off like a rocket with his cheque in hand and flew down the street, his hair blowing in the wind, a smoke trail following. The man got up and took off after him, and began to catch up easily.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, FREAK!!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder.

"WE NEED TO TALK PLEASE!!" Shouted back the man.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" Yelled Naruto, narrowly dodging running himself into a pole.

"STOP!! JUST SO WE CAN TALK!" Yelled back the man.

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOOOOU!" wailed Naruto.

"SE- WHAT!?" Yelled the black haired man, finally catching up and grabbing Naruto's arm, just in time to stop him from running into traffic and getting struck and killed by a car. Naruto was wide eyed in the man's arms. He clutched the back of the onyx-eyed man and hyperventilated. A car honked as it drove by. The man stuck the driver the finger.

"W-why?" Naruto gasped.

"You were going to get hit by a car, I would've been charged for manslaughter. And plus, I'm sure city officials would appreciate one less blonde smear on their roads to clean up." Stated the man, matter-of-factly. Naruto blushed and looked at the ground. He wasn't the one supposed to be saved! He was supposed to be the one saving the damsel in distress then kiss- '… OH GOD!! IS HE GOING TO KISS ME NOW HE'S SAVED ME!?' thought Naruto frantically. He still wasn't sure if he could trust the man, let alone kiss him! The man looked at the blonde's head, dumbfounded by the fact he still held onto him after mercilessly burning him. Using his right hand, the man lifted Naruto's chin so that their eyes could meet. Naruto looked at him and blushed a deep scarlet. He took his right fist and mashed it into the man's cheek, and tried to run. The man held his cheek, but held Naruto's arm firmer.

"You aren't getting away that easily." Said the man, and pulled him towards him.

"FIRE!! FIRE!!" shouted Naruto. The man looked at him, mouth a little open and eyes squinted.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. Naruto looked at him.

"Are you stupid? Look, I'm not going to hurt you! Or have sex with you! Unless of course you- err, I mean, I just want to talk okay? I have an important matter to speak with you about. It deals with your past life." He asked pleadingly. Naruto stopped trying to escape and looked at the man. His past life? What the hell was going on today?

"What are you talking about? I'm not paying you for a forced psychic reading y'know." Naruto said frowning.

"Augh!!" the man groaned. 'At least he's still the same Naruto as before…' thought the man.

"I'm not a psychic! You're for real, you don't remember me?" The man said with sad eyes. Naruto nodded. He was beginning to feel a little bad for the man. 'Perhaps I should return him to the asylum he came from.' Thought Naruto.

"At least tell me your name." The more information, the better.

"I didn't tell you?" The man asked, a little stricken by the question.

"Nooo, you actually didn't. You just followed me around, saved my life, which by the way, you're not getting a kiss for, then started crazy psychic talk on me." Naruto said sceptically. The man slapped his forehead with his free hand.

"Hn, well, sorry about that. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's left eye twitched, and he almost fainted. He had just been chased around the block by the city's second most alluring man of the century. And he hadn't even noticed!! People were sure to have gotten pictures. Naruto began to panic. He was cold, and Sasuke was still holding him! He tried to shove away, but a firm grip held him tight.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. We just need to talk. And you look cold. Can you come with me to my place?"

A/U So yeah? You like? I made it longgg and I typed it in 2 hours! :D yeeeeah. Wont force you to review, but it'd be nice to hear feedback. :P


	3. Freak Circus

**This old fashioned love**

_**Chapter 3**_

A/U New Chapter! :D dudes, I've been swamped with soooo much homework lately…I need a manservant to do my bidding…augh anyways! Lets get this show on the road! Also, i know it's short this time around, but next one is like going to be...super long ^-^; stay tuned!

Me reviewers this time aaaaaare;

_allsecrets2_

_blueberry_

_xNorix (by the way, I wanted to reply you, but you haven't got private messaging set up, so I couldn't reply. Sorry! ^-^;)_

**Disclaimer:** _**yaoi!! SasuNaru-ness! **_

**Warning**: **Most definitely violence and maybe some crude language.**

**:SasuNaru:**

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure on what to do. He sure as hell was hungry, but he didn't quite trust the freak Uchiha. Naruto's stomach growled a little as he followed behind Sasuke, a little nervous as people watched when they walked by_ holding hands._ Soon, they left the busier streets of the Tokyo region and came to the more rural regions of the rich and famous, who could afford to live so close by. Naruto noticed that Sasuke had begun to slow down, and his breathing was harsh.

"Dude, do you need to sit?" asked Naruto, cautiously. Sasuke nodded in reply and sat on the curb, head between his legs and breathing heavily. Naruto crouched on the sidewalk behind Sasuke and watched his breathing slow, bit by bit. Taking periodical glances towards Sasuke, Naruto was concerned, but too proud to show it. He picked up a stick that lay beside his feet and poked Sasuke with it. When he didn't respond, Naruto poked him again. Sasuke looked up and growled.

"_What?!" _he hissed through clenched teeth. His eyes were glowing red, and Naruto stumbled back and fell flat on his butt.

"What the hell are you!?" screeched Naruto. Sasuke put his head back between his legs.

"Nothing…it just, it happens when I over exhaust my body. It's hereditary in my family." Naruto was no doctor, and possibly the most gullible person on the planet earth.

"Oh-kaaay…" Naruto said getting off his butt and sitting next to Sasuke.

"You sure are weird, you know that?" said Naruto, in no general direction. Sasuke nodded.

"You don't even know."

By the time Naruto and Sasuke got the Uchiha estate, it was nearly dark. Sasuke had refused to take a cab, even after Naruto had offered to pay. And Naruto seldom paid for anyone but himself. So now, he sat awkwardly in a wealthy, shiny, everything-looks-brand-spanking-new-and-never-used kitchen sitting on a marble counter, looking forlornly at the floor. Sasuke had gone to wash up, and Naruto was getting anxious. He heard footsteps and looked up, ready to scold Sasuke for taking too long when an older man waltzed in, stopping when he saw Naruto. He looked like an exact replica of Sasuke, only older with longer hair. 'His father maybe?' Thought Naruto. Their eyes met and the man advanced towards Naruto. He stood between Naruto's slightly open legs and cocked his head.

"I see he found you. It's been so long…Naruto…" he closed his eyes and smirked. 'What the hell is this? Who is this guy? How does he know my name? IS SMIRKING HEREDITARY, ALONG WITH CRAZINESS!?!?' Naruto was shouting in his mind. The man leaned forward and stopped short of Naruto's lips, breathing gently on them, setting Naruto's face on fire and making his heart speed up. He could feel the man hesitate and then, pull away. The man pulled away and opened his eyes to see a tomato-faced Naruto, whom at the moment had goose bumps all over his body.

"Aniki!" shouted someone from the kitchen door. Naruto and the man turned to the voice, which happened to belong to Sasuke. While Naruto turned even redder, the man walked towards Sasuke hurriedly. They spoke in hushed tones while Naruto recomposed and calmed himself. When he had finally recovered from the _arousing-_ er, strange greeting, the two men were finished talking and the tall man walked over briskly and smiled at Naruto.

"My apologies. I am Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother. I did not know your, hmm…circumstances." He leaned forward and kissed Naruto gently on the lips.

"ANIKI!!" When Naruto realized what had happened, he looked up to see the other man walking away and waving off Sasuke while he fumed. Naruto touched his lips.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?!" He screamed. Sasuke winced.

"Look, we'- I'm not looking to hurt you. Him, well…He's the real freak in this house." Sasuke came to Naruto's side and pulled a teakettle from the cupboard beside Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms and frowned.

"I want to go home, _now._" Naruto said, pouting. Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure, take the back alleys to the place that you don't have because you haven't paid for rent." Sasuke was turning on the stove and filling up the pot while he said this. Naruto frowned harder.

"I'd rather stay out there than in here with you weirdo's." Naruto looked away. Sasuke chuckled.

"You're still the same as always…" Naruto looked to Sasuke, who had a broken look on his face. His eyes were tight, and is mouth curled into a pained smile. Naruto leaned over and jumped off the counter. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Ah man…uh, look, I'm just…creeped out. You know all this shit about me, and like I have no clue who you are…no offence. Dude, you wanna fill me in?" Naruto said, resting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned to look at him.

"After ramen of course."


	4. A pained discussion

**This old fashioned love**

_**Chapter 4: a pained discussion**_

[A/U] So yeah, here's the next chapter…with the explanation!! Oh man, what's gonna happen!? Only I know at the moment…eh heh heh….:D

**Disclaimer:** _**yaoi!! SasuNaru-ness! **_

**Warning**: **Most definitely violence and maybe some crude language.**

Where there is great love there are always miracles

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the Uchiha living room. Sasuke was adorned with a cup of tea, steaming perfectly and brewed to perfection, whilst Naruto held a piping hot bowl of uzumaki ramen. Naruto was anxious and looking around the finely furnished room nervously. Sasuke sipped at his tea preparing himself for the explanation. He sat the porcelain teacup down on a matching saucer with a small –_clink-. _Naruto looked at Sasuke whom in return opened his mouth.

"I know you probably wont want to let me finish, but please, allow me to tell you the entire story, okay?" Naruto nodded uncertainly. He lifte his bowl and quietly slurped at it.

"A long long time ago, during the time of the ninja, there was a three man team. Their names were; Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki. Uchiha Sasuke left their village and betrayed Naruto, his best friend and secret love. Both harboured secret feeling for the other, but did not acknowledge those darker thoughts in safety of rejection. Soon Sasuke came back to release a vengence for a crime commited unto him that hurt him deeper than the depths of the ocean. However, upon seeing his old love, grown up and even more beautiful than imagined could be, a warmth arose from his blackened heart. He chose to take out his confused feelings and anger on his love, who in return took out his hateful love on Sasuke. They fought, and in the end, the both of them ended up dieing, but not before Sasuke promised to find Naruto in the future and show his love to him, and confess properly. As Sasuke died, their old team leader, Kakashi cursed him, allowing him to seal the deal that was promised unto Naruto's cold lifeless body…" Sasuke stopped to sip his tea. Naruto's ramen sat dejected on the table.

"Um…oh yes. Now, the promise he made is still alive 200 years later. The spirits that died since that day have been searching for each other in the hopes of being together at last." Silence permeated through the air eerily. Naruto had a blank look on his face and Sasuke was leaning forward, pushed forward by the intimidating feeling of the story. Naruto fell back into his chair when he realized that the story was over. He covered his face and began to shake. Sasuke was shocked. "_Did he remember?"_

"Naru-" Sasuke stopped when he heard giggling.

"You are fucking crazy. I mean, what the hell? Ninja's? Please. Look, this was fun, but I gotta run, _freak._" Naruto stood up. Sasuke did too.

"Look, please, can I at least prove it to you?" Sasuke called pleadingly as Naruto tried to find an exit from the gigantic mansion.

"The hell! I let you take me here! I let you feed me! I let you talk about your fucked up nonsense! Isn't it enough now that you're done making fun of me? Where are the hidden camera's?" Naruto was somewhat histeric now. His eyes were brimming with angry tears and Sasuke felt guilty even though he hadn't actually done a single thing.

"Look. I know you really, **REALLY **don't want to believe me, but I promise you, I'm not lying. Why woud I? I hardly know this you. But listen, I would never lie when I say that I love you." Sasuke was groveling now. He hated doing that more than anything, but it was the only thing he could think of to make Naruto stay.

"How do I _know_ you're not lying? Prove it to me." Naruto said, stopping abruptly and turning to Sasuke. Sasuke stopped too, and Naruto saw his pleading eyes

"Okay. Those whisker marks, you had them since birth."

"So? Lot's of people have strange birth marks."

"Your blonde hair was never bleached once."

"I'm obviously a natural blonde."

"You have a birthmark shaped like a sun on your stomach."

"…" Naruto stood with a wide eyed, deer caught in the headlights look on his face. Sasuke stepped closer closer and touched Naruto's elbow. Naruto flinched away.

"Naruto…please…" Sasuke stepped closer and tugged Naruto into a hug.

"How the hell could you know something like that?!" Exclaimed Naruto into Sasuke's chest.

"It's like I told you. There's a lot more, but it's oh-"

"But how!? I don't understand…It doesn't make sense at all!"

"It doesn't have to right now. I'm just happy to have finally found you. Do you trust me?" Sasuke said, hugging Naruto tighter.

"Not really…" A light blush. Sasuke chuckled and kissed the top of Naruto's head.


	5. And on the other hand

**This old fashioned love**

_**Chapter 5: only a small stroll into happiness.**_

[A/U] Augh…..I feel as though I've abandoned this poor thing ^-^; well, at least we've got this sad excuse for a long-like filler chapter. And…WOT!? A new twist! We throw a…well, you've just got to read. Heh heh.…

**Disclaimer:** _**yaoi!! SasuNaru-ness! And Ita-Naru…**_

**Warning**: **Most definitely violence and maybe some crude language. THIS TIME AROUND I WARN YOU OF SOME DELISHUS, BUT PROBABLY INNAPROPRIATE YAOI LEMONISM. It's not full throttle, but I want to warn thee all in advance. Thanks!**

* * *

Sasuke woke with a start. He had terrifyingly dreamt of Orochumaru. Shuddering, he sat ramrod straight and found that his little blonde camaraderie was nowhere in sight. The pyjamas he had gotten Naruto into were littered on the floor. He got up quickly and threw on a simple navy shirt and some white shorts.

_Meanwhile in a distant Naruto mind elsewhere…_

Naruto wasn't crazy. He knew Sasuke was an attractive man, and was already feeling drawn to him. There was obviously a deep connection between them, and Naruto hated knowing that he too, felt it growing. He wanted to appose it, stifle it and run it aground. But it was hard, especially when that damn Uchiha kept irking him, tweaking and pressing all the right buttons.

Already fed up with being treated like an imbecile, so he felt somewhat significant when Sasuke addressed him. _It's really too bad he's crazy… _Naruto thought as woke up slowly, eyes fluttering against the morning sun assaulting the tissue separating his eyelid from his eyes. His face was warm from the suns heat, and as he became aware of his surroundings he was startled at first to find he had fallen asleep next to the black-haired man.

Naruto sighed and swung his legs out from under the warm, downy comforter. The most expensive and luxurious night he'd had in the longe- well, when he though about it, never. Naruto got out of bed and noticed his clothes strewn on the floor. He automatically looked down to his pyjama-clad body. _That dirty bugger Sasuke…he saw me almost naked…_ Naruto almost tore off the pyjamas and tossed them onto the floor haphazardly and replaced them with the clothes he had worn yesterday. As he pulled up his fly, he looked around to find the door. Upon locating it, he sped towards it and walked briskly into the sunlit hallway.

It also occurred to Naruto that the Uchiha's really liked the color blue. All the doors in the hallway were blue, as well as the walls. He also noted that Sasuke's room had been a depressing shade of Navy. Trying to clear his head he breathed in, almost intoxicated, the scent that never occurred to him before; Uchiha. Maybe that's why he felt elated every time one of the brothers spoke. Breaking the spell from a pained gurgle in his bladder, Naruto began to search the strange corridor in a frenzy for a bathroom.

After not finding it for what felt like 20 minutes, Naruto began to panic. He could not relocate Sasuke's room, which might have been not so disappointing if it weren't for the fact that he had to pee so badly. Naruto was ready to explode from his bladder when Itachi poked his tousled fair-maned head from the depths of another blue door. _Thank GOD! _Thought Naruto, running up to him. Itachi smiled.

"I though I heard someone prowling the hallways. Are you lost Naruto-kun?" He asked warmly.

"Urr…actually yea…Do you know where the bathroom is? Please?" Naruto pleaded, wincing.

"Of course. Let me show you, lest you get lost again." Naruto followed behind Itachi as he swiftly walked down the hallway and onto another. Naruto was surprised when he stopped and opened a door.

"Here it is." Itachi stepped away and allowed Naruto to enter. He slammed the door and turned on the tap to drone out the sound. Naruto clawed at his pants' zipper and the button popped open when he pulled his pants down. When his pants hit his knees he felt relief come as he…well, peed.

He felt mighty fine as he pulled up his trousers and washed his hands then opened the door. Itachi was waiting.

"Feeling better?" He asked amazed at Naruto's speed.

"Yeah…" Naruto said wiping his hands on his shirt. Naruto though he was in the clear, and was about to ask his way back to Sasuke's room when his stomach growled. And loudly.

"You want I should make some breakfast?" Itachi asked, eyebrow raised. "Sasuke is always too busy to be bothered to sit down and enjoy a home-cooked meal so it would be nice to see someone eat something I've made for once." Itachi half-smiled (though it was very forced) and looped his hand into Naruto's and pulled him down the hallway. "I'm sure you're also going to want a map if you're ever to figure this place out. I have a map pre-made from the time I took Sasuke into my custody when we first moved here." Itachi found a staircase and he and Naruto walked down it.

"Thank you Itachi-san…" Naruto said queasily. Something about this man did not sit right with him. Itachi barely smiled and intertwined his fingers with Naruto's. After they found the kitchen Itachi let go and began to make pancakes. Naruto sat at the table alone with his thoughts. Soon enough he could smell apple and banana and probably cinnamon. A plate was set in front of him, along with a fork, knife and cup. The cup was then filled with a sweet looking purple juice. A pancake the size of the plate was slid from a steaming spatula onto the fine almost china looking plate. Naruto gulped and expensive looking syrup in a glass container was set down and beside it placed margarine. _Normal Becel._ Naruto thought in his head.

Naruto snatched up the condiments and slathered them onto the still piping hot pancake. His mouth watered as he pressed the syrup over the spongy surface. Underneath the sticky over layer, a perfectly browned pancake soaked up all the sweetness it was being coerced into mingling with. Naruto finally decided that there was enough syrup to feed a small country so he dug in, making small scraping sounds as he devoured it hungrily. As soon as he finished he realized he was being watched.

"Would you like another?" Itachi asked amused, and somewhat astonished.

"Ah no I'm full." Naruto said leaning back into his chair with a satisfying creak. He hoped Sasuke would wake up soon so that he could leave.

"You honestly don't remember me?" Asked Itachi inquisitively and somewhat startling Naruto.

"No, I mean, well…no…I can't remember anything Sasuke told me happened." Naruto said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Itachi handed him a napkin.

"You don't…well, nothing at all?" asked Itachi, a frown causing a crease to run through his brow.

"No, nothing at all." Naruto was beginning to feel a little bad.

"Hmm…well Sasuke's happy. It's been decades for him and he's really missed you." Itachi leaned over from where he had sat during their entire conversation. He brushed Naruto's hand with his pearly white opposite and in return Naruto blushed at the contact. Itachi pulled away and Sasuke came bounding in.

"N-naruto…" Sasuke gasped. Naruto looked to Itachi who shrugged in response to the panting Sasuke in the doorway.

"Umm, mornin'. I woke up and you were still asleep so I, uh, went to find a bathroom. Itachi found me cause' I got lost, but he helped me." Naruto blushed. Sasuke wondered what Itachi did to Naruto but he ignored it for now.

"Oh, okay. I thought maybe you left. Sorry." Sasuke turned on his heel, feeling foolish for running around like a maniac for the little blonde idiot. It was apparent Naruto wasn't going to leave him for the time being, and Sasuke desperately needed a shower. He was surprised to hear footsteps behind him.

"Augh, Aniki what do you want?" Sasuke asked blatantly.

"Er, actually I was looking for the bathroom…" Naruto was standing behind Sasuke, scratching the back of his head. "I kind of haven't showered in a while." A sheepish smile came from behind parting pink lips.

"I was just on my way to have one." Sasuke stated, then smiled eerily. "You want to join me?" He leaned against the wall and smirked. Naruto blushed deeper red than he had ever in the entirety of his stay with the brothers.

"Y-you pervert! No I do NOT!" Naruto yelled angrily. Sasuke leaned back and began to saunter away, chuckling in his mind.

"Suit yourself." Sasuke's back told Naruto. Sasuke was able to use an arrogant tone, but only because he knew what would ensue.

"W-wait! How am I going to get clean!?" came a whiny afterthought.

"Beats me!" rang Sasuke who kept walking. Naruto ran after him blushing and thinking _I am going to regret this…_

Sasuke grabbed two white towels, Uchiha symbol emblazoned on the left corner of both. Naruto tool one of the towels as it was passed to him. Naruto followed Sasuke grouchily to the bathroom. He thought that the bathroom would be another of the depressing blue rooms, but found it a painfully white, sterile and spotless. Naruto touched the counter in which Sasuke had placed his towel. Had Naruto not seen Sasuke place it there it might've disappeared into the white. Naruto was still taking in the 'luxurious' bathroom when he heard clothes being shed. He turned to see Sasuke throw his top into a white hamper that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Pale white skin matched the bathroom and Naruto stared, unable to remove his eyes from the porcelain skin set in front of him. He wanted to touch it so badly, just to make sure that it wasn't another illusion of the cursed white bathroom. Sasuke was wary of Naruto gaze and felt a bit uneasy. Was this too much for him? He just had to make sure that their bond was still intact.

"Is something the matter?" asked Sasuke, seeing a blank look on Naruto's face.

"H-huh? OH!" Naruto came out of his unblinking gaze and became the most colored thing in the room. Blushing he turned away and yelled at Sasuke. "HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?" Sasuke merely smirked.

"I heard no complaints from that gaze of yours. I thought you wanted a shower? Come on then, get undressed." Sasuke said, feeling odd. There was no way he had ever been sweet besides his vulnerable moments long ago…In his mind, Sasuke was sure Naruto knew he was only joking around. Naruto was looking at the floor, but he peeled his shirt slowly over his head. As he brought his head back up, he couldn't help but roam over Sasuke's perfect skin again, but from a new angle.

"I…er, sorry this is so random, haha but, umm, I want to remember your dumb old story. It's ridiculous, as it could get but…" Naruto closed his eyes embarrassed. He opened his eyes when Sasuke ran one of his long piano fingers down Naruto's jaw line. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed as Sasuke traced one of the scars abhorred on Naruto's cheek. Naruto had goose bumps running all down his arms and torso. Sasuke stepped away, unable to keep his cool for any longer and started up the water for shower. He dropped his shorts, then his boxers and turned on the shower. Perplexed, Naruto stood for a few more seconds before slowly crawling out of his clothes and climbing into the shower.

Hot water assaulted his scalp and he saw Sasuke standing in the spray of the showerhead, eyes closed and the water matting down his blackened hair. Naruto felt his member harden and noticed that Sasuke was staring at him. Naruto blushed and turned around, shielding his eyes childishly from the other man. Sasuke slid closer and pulled Naruto into the path of the frenzied downpour. Sasuke's harder cock rubbed against the back of Naruto's thigh. Sasuke knew that Naruto could run away at any moment, but he trusted in good faith that he would stay. Sasuke calmed down and commenced by running his hands down the blonde's beautifully toned torso. He had missed relishing in the sight of the boys' tan, sun-kissed skin. How he hated the sun for being able to eat it up relentlessly, leaving its own mark behind.

The water was a pulse on both of their skin, both of them just happy to be in contact. Bare skin rubbed against bare skin in a heated contact. For some reason, Naruto's heart was beating faster. Sasuke pressed as close as he could get, and Naruto's pained erection throbbed for the man behind him. Sasuke was well aware of the blood-filled appendage just beneath his reach. He tested out Naruto's reaction by brushing the top of the poor boys penis. Naruto gasped and let his eyes, which had miraculously slid closed in Sasuke's attempt to memorize all of the contours in his skin. Naruto let out a barely audible mewl and felt Sasuke's harder more aggressive member press harder into a tan thigh and closer to the anus. Naruto turned around and pushed away from Sasuke, almost brutally. For something so wrong, why did it feel so right, so perfect?

"I-I cant do this!" Naruto whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be forcing this on you…I just thought…no, I wasn't thinking. I want you so bad Naruto…you have no idea how lonely I've been without you…" How could Naruto so easily turn him into a liquefied, melted butter in his hands kind of man? And so easily at that! Naruto looked away. The steamy atmosphere added to the tension. Naruto needed so badly to be relieved of his swollen, needy member. This was beginning to cloud his rational thoughts. He could also see that Sasuke was very much in the same boat.

"I want angry jus-…just confused s'all." Naruto said trying to escape Sasuke's gaze and stop his huffing breath. Giving up he looked up to see Sasuke smirking. The hell!?

"What's your problem!?" Naruto screeched grabbing a bar of soap and chucking at the matted down black head. Sasuke ducked and saw Naruto attempt to leave the shower. Sasuke leaned forward and grabbed his arm and tugged him back inside the shower. Naruto slid on the bar of soap, dramatically, on the floor and smashed into Sasuke's chest.

"I wasn't making fun of you, you know. I was understanding you better." Sasuke heaved. With that, Sasuke pulled Naruto chin up and kissed him fully on the lips. Their tongues battled out dominance, and it was an obvious win for Sasuke. That didn't stop Naruto from trying though. Sasuke's tongue collided with Naruto's numerous times. He reached down and pressed Naruto's lower spine so that their bodies meshed together. Naruto surrendered his hands to Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke eventually groped for Naruto's lamenting erection. With Sasuke's feeble grasp Naruto began to feel more aroused as his member re-hardened as Sasuke played with his balls before taking the cock in his hand and pumped it vigorously. Naruto was kissing Sasuke with as much passion as he could muster, and was allowing Sasuke to relish in each groan and mewl he emitted from the touches he was able to manipulate.

Naruto broke the kiss to groan rather loudly. Sasuke grinned and felt his own pained cock teased by Naruto's supple lips and the noise he emitted from them. Sasuke played with the member, seeing what places rewarded him with different noises. He rubbed the slit that dribbled with pre-cum and felt more and more parading down his hand. After what felt like a never-ending trip of pleasure for Naruto, he came. He nearly screamed (that poor virgin boy XD) had he not bit his lip. White cum was all over Sasuke's whit chest, but the stream of water soon washed it away. Sasuke felt proud as Naruto clung and panted against his chest. Sasuke's ever apparent was fully erect and in dangerous need of being taken care of.

Naruto's erratic breathing began to clam as the reality of the situation came down on him. Sasuke was twitching against Naruto's butt, which Naruto now fully realized. Sasuke looked down at it, as did Naruto. Naruto touched it with his hand out of curiosity, which sent Sasuke revelling.

"N-no, don't worry about it…" Sasuke said, not wanting to push the boundaries already fully breached. He didn't want to push Naruto away. Naruto shrugged uncertainly and got down on his knees. Though the bathtub was slippery, Naruto found it easy to get a grip on his knees. The way Naruto looked, down on his knees before Sasuke, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a wave of pleasure erupt over his skin. He felt numb and waited for Naruto.

Naruto experimentally touched the tip of Sasuke's erect member, and in turn Sasuke gripped the soap dish, all logic thoughts leaving his mind. Naruto opened his mouth and let it fall on Sasuke. Sasuke let out a throaty moan, and Naruto began to suckle and lick at the member. Only low deep growls and moans were heard from the ever-stoic Sasuke. Naruto began to suck harder, and Sasuke was bucking into Naruto's mouth. Naruto knew that this was a weird way of connecting, but at the moment all he could think of was the piece of flesh in his mouth. Sasuke sure had a way being romantic. Sadly, Naruto thought, that this was not the last of it. And he didn't mind so much…

A little while later Sasuke came into Naruto's mouth. He slumped against the shower wall while Naruto spit the contents of his mouth onto the tub floor. Sasuke sighed heavily as Naruto stood on wobbly knees. Sasuke caught him as he stumbled forward. Naruto sighed as well and leaned against Sasuke's heaving chest and wrapped his arms around his back.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…" Sasuke said remorsefully.

"I moved too fast…you weren't ready for tha-"

"Who said you can decide how I feel?" Naruto cut him off.

"I know it's a little fast, and I'm so confused, butt…I know I'm happy for now. So don't ruin it, cause' I don't regret it." Naruto laid his head back own on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke only smiled and hugged closer to his heart.


End file.
